


Inktober: Confusion

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Comic Reference, DreamVision, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony wakes to a Wonderland-like world. The last thing he remembers before he entered the world is Tiberius.





	Inktober: Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166136579388/inktober-confusion).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: This drabble is a nod to Iron Man #40, in which Tiberius uses Dreamvision on Tony

The edges of Tony’s vision were fuzzy, and the boisterous laughter around him echoed. A banquet of food lay before him on a table that stretched on endlessly. Tiny gourmet cakes, cups of steaming, amber tea, and kettles littered the table.

Tony swiveled his heavy head. Bodiless faces grinned from the trees. Lanterns in the shape of rabbits, cats, and pigs hung from the branches of trees with green, star-shaped leaves. Apples with one bite taken out of them lay in heaps at the bases of the trees.

“Drink! Drink!” A hand grabbed Tony’s arms and shook him.

Tony’s vision swam, then Clint was there in patchy and torn victorian attire, and shoving a cup of tea in his face.

Tony blinked as he took the cup.

Tony tried to sip the tea, but next to him Steve snatched the cup and threw it away. “Time is against us. He keeps flying away.”

Something was wrong. Steve and Clint… their smiles were like jack-o-lantern’s: sharp and unnatural. Their eyes carried the dangerous glint of knives, and the hunger of wolves. Except that wasn’t possible. People’s eyes didn’t do that.

Twin hands that had been pricked red by needles tilted Tony’s head back. He looked into the blue eyes of Bucky, who smiled lovingly down at Tony. “Why aren’t you drinking, love?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t. He was too enraptured with thoughts about Bucky’s hair and hands. Bucky’s hands were flesh and his hair was short. That wasn’t right, but Tony couldn’t remember why.

Bucky’s smile grew. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Your thoughts are too big.”

“They’ll make his head explode.” Clint leaned into Tony and kissed his cheek. He held up another teacup. “Drink now?”

Steve shook his head. “He’s not fast enough. He can’t keep up.”

Clint frowned and tipped the cup upside-down. The tea that had been there before was gone.  

Steve sighed and kissed Tony’s other cheek. “Time is cruel. You need to get him back.”

Tony closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. What—why? Why was he here? Why were Bucky, Clint, and Steve kissing him? They weren’t...he wanted them, but they weren’t his.

No, that didn’t matter. This was all wrong. He hadn’t-

“Tony, are you trying to run away?” Bucky asked gently as he pried one of Tony’s eyes open.

Something caught in Tony’s throat. Run away. He hadn’t been running away. He’d turned his back, and then… he couldn’t remember.

He’d turned his back. ...He’d turned his back on Tiberius.

Bucky scowled. Suddenly Tony’s mouth was open, and Bucky was pouring tea from a kettle directly into Tony’s mouth.

Clint cheered and clapped his hands.

Steve lifted Tony’s hand to his mouth and peppered Tony’s knuckles with kisses, a smirk on his lips as he did so.

Tiberius...what about Tiberius?

Who was Tiberius?

Bucky stopped pouring tea, and Tony whined. He had been enjoying that.

Victory curled Bucky’s lips cruel. He kissed Tony. “You’re not going anywhere.”

That was silly of Bucky to say. Tony had no intention of leaving.


End file.
